1. Field
The disclosure relates to a battery, and more particularly, to a stack type battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones, smart pads, electronic books, watch phones, portable/wearable medical devices, and wearable computers, as well as mobile phones, game machines, portable multimedia players (“PMP”s), and MPEG audio layer-3 (“MP3”) players, for example, have been introduced due to the development of electronic technology. Batteries are typically used for driving these various mobile electronic devices. The mobile electronic devices may be driven by primary batteries, but, in most cases, secondary batteries are widely used.
Recently, mobile electronic devices with reduced size and versatile functions have been developed, and the devices have been designed to have a configuration that may increase an integration density of parts.
With respect to a battery, which is one of the core parts used for driving a mobile electronic device, when the volume of the battery is increased, the capacity of the battery may be increased. Accordingly, the volume of the battery may not be effectively reduced for compactness of the mobile electronic devices when the capacity of the battery is substantially secured for high integration of the mobile electronic device.